gleefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Things With Little/No Continuity
This is a list of some of the things with little/or no continuity on Glee. If something does get continuity eventually, such as Beth showing up, please remove it from the list. List Rachel's Diet: She claims to have had nightmares about the baby chicks' mothers coming after her after Jesse St. James and some others from Vocal Adrenaline egged her, but in "The Rhodes Not Taken", she was having pepperoni pizza with Finn, even remarking that it was good pizza. Did she suddenly become a vegan during the schoolyear, or was she so infatuated with Finn that she forgot herself? Jesse: Jesse said that he was starting to like Rachel, and that he didn't want to her to get hurt, but then he breaks up with her in a cruel manner and later eggs her. Why did he look angry after "Another One Bites the Dust"? What about that look with Rachel during "Bohemian Rhapsody"? Terms for Keeping Glee (S1): In "Pilot", Mr. Schuester and Figgins agree that the show choir has to show at regionals in order to continue. Later in the season, the glee club must place at regionals to get another year. Anthony Rashad: In "The Substitute", Mercedes had agreed to give him a try, but she never did start dating him. Puck/Quinn: In "Journey", Puck says, "I love you." In "Auditions", Jacob Ben Israel confirmed he still had feelings for Quinn. In "Britney/Brittany", he shares a look with Quinn. Now, he's in love with Lauren, made out with Rachel, and hasn't said a word to Quinn. Azimio's Moral Code: Artie successfully prevents Azimio from attacking Finn because Azimio would have to go through him to get to Finn; Azimio leaves saying, "The only things saving you right now is my moral code; I don't hit crippled people", but in "The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle", Azimio is the ring leader of the massive slushie attack on Artie, which Artie tries to talk him out of, but Azimio says he believes in "equal opportunity". This is after Artie is on the football team, cooler than he was prior to joining, so there is less reason to pick on him than before when Artie was just in the Glee club - when Azimio couldn't do it because Artie is a cripple. Budget Cuts (S2): In Season 2, Mr. Schue claims that Coach Beiste's new football budget, which had siphoned 10% of the glee budget, had cut all of the show choir's transportation to and from events. However, New Directions has no problem getting to sectionals in "Special Education"; no explanation for how they were able to pay was made, and no attempts at any fundraising for the club are made until Finn sets up his kissing booth in "Silly Love Songs", well after they have already competed sectionals. Puck/Artie: Weren't these two supposed to be best friends now or something? Puck's Community Service:' '''Haven't seen or heard about him doing it since "Never Been Kissed"'.' '''Finn's Stance on Cheating': In Season 1, he cheated on Quinn multiple times with Rachel, yet in "Comeback", Quinn states that he broke up with her because she cheated on him (not the lying about the baby), and he doesn't deny it. He also goes out on date with Santana and Brittany to BreadstiX while he is dating Rachel the first time; he later breaks up with Rachel when she comes clean about making out with Puck. Finn makes advances on Quinn even though she is in a relationship with Sam. Finn seems to be repulsed when his girlfriends cheat on him, but has no problem indulging in it himself, or for that matter, being the person someone is cheating on their boyfriend with. Kurt's Biological Mother: In "Ballad", Kurt claims that she died ten years ago (when he would have been six). However, in "Laryngitis" Burt claims that she died eight years ago (when Kurt would have been eight). Kurt's Wardrobe: Kurt wears extremely expensive clothes, despite his father's occupation of being the owner of a tire store. Kurt is initially an only child, but still, his wardrobe must cost thousands of dollars. Where was Burt, at the time a single parent employed as the owner of a tire store, getting the money? Boarding School or no Boarding School?: Kurt now goes to Dalton, a school which is about two hours away from Lima, Ohio, a long way to drive to school everyday, prompting the belief that Dalton is a Boarding school. However, in "The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle", he mentioned going to Finn's room every night with a glass of warm milk to start conversation. Kurt's Tuition at Dalton: Shouldn't it have run out by now? The honeymoon trip must've cost around $5,000. It's been a couple of months; now where are they getting the money? Kurt's Dancing: Kurt was very confident and comfortable during "Push It" the goal of which was to give the people "sex". He was rocking it during "Single Ladies" in "Preggers", even teaching the guys on the football team how to dance; however, in "Sexy" he suddenly doesn't know how to appear sexy or confident while dancing, and apparently he can't tell what looks awkward either. Brittany's Belief in Santa: Kurt, in "Grilled Cheesus", says he thinks God is like Santa for adults, and later goes on to explain his disbelief in God while Brittany listens with the rest of the club. She makes no interruptions to say that Santa does indeed exist, which is out of character if she did in fact believe. Despite this, in "A Very Glee Christmas" Brittany has a strong belief in Santa, even ignoring the fact that the Santas appearing to her had obviously different physical characteristics. Will's Crush on Emma: In "Comeback", Will says confidently that he is over Emma. However, in "Blame It on the Alcohol", this is not the case. Mercedes/Quinn Friendship: These two were best friends in the back 9 of season one; Quinn even lived with Mercedes for a period of time. Now, Quinn mostly hangs out with Santana or Brittany. Should we blame the Cheerios, or Ryan Murphy's memory? Blaine's Stance on Romance: Blaine initially tells Kurt that he cares for him, but that he is terrible at romance and doesn't want to risk screwing anything up; however, in "Blame It on the Alcohol", Blaine jumps at the chance to date Rachel Berry after their shared drunken Spin-the-Bottle kiss, despite previously claiming to be awful at romance, and he seems to have forgotten that Kurt was interested in him. But they are dating now.... Tina's Individuality: '''In Theatricality she expressed her feelings about being herself and knowing who she was. Then in Comeback she follows the trend set by Brittany despite only wanting to dress in gothic-esqu clothes. '''Money Earned from "One Love": '''In "Never Been Kissed", after perfoming "One Love (People Get Ready) " and collecting roughly $300, Puck told Artie they were going to use the money to take Brittany and Santana out on a double date to BreadstiX. After the date, he insisted they dine and dash. It seems he just forgot about the "sweet cash" they earned. Later in the episode, Artie stated that Puck owed him the money for the BreadstiX meal. It seems Artie had also forgotten about the money and used his own. So what happened to money? '''Artie's Christmas Present (ReWalk): Even though the thing costs a fortune, made everyone smile, and made Artie very excited, we never got to see Artie using it after Christmas. Brittany and Pregnancy: In "The Power of Madonna", Brittany apologizes to Quinn (because of Quinn's pregnancy) after making an insensitive statement about how nothing bad happens to people who put out. However, in "Sexy", she believes babies come from storks. Quinn's Ring: '''What happened with the ring Sam gave to Quinn in "Furt"? This is the most important object in their relationship, and after "Furt", it doesn't appear anymore. Also, when Sam broke up with Quinn, why didn't he say anything about the Quinn not wearing the ring? '''Glee Club's School Reception: Every time New Directions performs in the gym, the school goes crazy (the club even started a "Britney Spears Sex Riot"). However, in "A Very Glee Christmas", their fellow schoolmates proclaim that they suck, and a teacher even throws a shoe at them. Brittany and My Headband: '''In "Blame It On the Alcohol", Rachel sings the song "My Headband" to Finn alone in the choir room, but in "Original Song", Brittany says it's her favorite song....How did she hear it? '''Quinn and PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder): In "Special Education", Quinn is nervous before New Direction's performance at Sectionals, claiming the last time she performed at a competition she gave birth, and saying it gave her PTSD. However, in Regionals, she looks completely fine and says nothing about last year. Is she really over her pregnancy that quickly? Warbler's Auditions: In "Special Education" two boys audition for solo alongside Kurt and is later informed by Blaine that they're moving on but in the actual competion only Blaine sings and the two kids have no solos whatsoever. Sean: '''In "Laryngitis" Rachel said she'd continue to give Sean vocal lessons, yet Sean has yet to appear on the show again, and there has been no mention of him since. '''Sue's mother: '''In the episode "Showmance", Sue says that she euthanized (killed) her "wealthy, elderly mother" . However, in "Furt", Sue's mother, Doris Sylvester, comes back after killing off the last Nazi. '''Lauren's Ego: When Puck sang "Fat-Bottomed-Girls" to lauren she became offended, but when he sang "Big-Ass-Heart" to her which still makes comments about her weight she was still flattered by then end. The Warbler's Performances: in "Silly Love Songs" the a Warblers specifically say that they haven't performed at an unofflical venue since 1927. But in "Original Song" Blaine says that the Warblers do Nursing home performances all the time. Funding for the Arts at McKinley: Sure, they say all the time that there is no funding for the arts at McKinley, and that they shouldn't have their budget cut because they don't have enough money as it is. But they have a state of the art auditorium as it seems that has a stage that can literally be rained on, as well as a ton of expensive looking sound/light equipment, and their very own ballet studio seen in "Dream On". '''Rachel's Age: '''In "The Rhodes Not Taken", Rachel tells Jacob that she has had "16 years on the stage". However, in "Dream On", Rachel tells Jesse that her birthday is Decmber 18th, 1994, which would have made her 15 for all of season one and the first half of season 2. '''What Puck Finds Unattractive: '''In "Hell-o" Puck tells Quinn to "stop supersizing" because he doesn't "dig fat chicks". Now in seaosn 2 he has taken an interest in Lauren and they have begun dating.